Welcome to BJ's
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Working together is hard...so fucking hard. I want you in the sickest of ways and today...I'm making you mine! Older Carlisle and younger Leah, but don't let the ages throw you off. In the wonderful and exciting world of BJ's Wholesale...age is nothing but a number.


**Title: **Welcome to BJ's

**Rating: **M

**Word count: **8,057

**Pairing: **Carlisle, Leah

**Disclaimer: **Twilight isn't mine.

**Summary: **Working together is hard...so fucking hard. I want you in the sickest of ways and today...I'm making you mine! Older Carlisle and younger Leah, but don't let the ages throw you off. In the wonderful and exciting world of BJ's Wholesale...age is nothing but a number.

* * *

**Welcome to BJ's**

She came in today as she did every Monday morning after having Sundays off...smile on her face, extra seductive sway to her hips as she walked by the last straggler going home, and eyes shining with mirth and mischief.

Her very presence was killing me.

Leah was young, innocent and extraordinarily beautiful...a vixen in the making and barely marking her twenty one years walking this earth.

"Morning Mr. C," she would croon my way if no one was around...it was a tradition of sorts and one that she would not go without...just like today.

We were alone...completely left to our own devices as Emmett; the last overnight stock boy had just turned the corner when she enticed him with her womanly curves.

His steps faltered and his back straightened in an attempt to entice her with his muscular physique. I watched as she spared him no more than a normal glance before continuing on her way.

And to think, that it was really all for me that those womanly curves swayed...for _me_ dammit. I would make sure if it was the last thing I ever did, that no one but me...no male or female suitor would ever get to feel her tantalizing skin tremble beneath them as they enjoyed her delicate bouquet.

I was determined to make her mine...and mine she would be!

I had asked her to come in extremely early this morning for several reasons, one of which was to help me do my monthly store walk, the other...

Put two and two together and the answer would be quite simple and clear.

She would be here to help me gather the information we needed to turn in and I would have the chance to have her all to myself.

We had corporate big wigs coming in this morning...a young couple, who met while at the company's orientation and who haven't let each other go ever since.

As a matter of fact I could bet money on the fact they would find my predicaments funny, once being there themselves.

The wanting and holding back.

The mounting tension and the release within your grasp.

Yeah, they would understand alright.

"Morning Miss Leah," she giggled as she stood before me, rocking back and forth on her feet...so cute, "ready to start sweetheart, or do you need a moment to grab a cup of Joe from the employees lounge first?"

"Actually coffee sounds amazing right now, Sir," my cock tightened to the point of pain every time she called me that...sir. It was always, 'is there anything I could do, Sir,' or 'is that all today, Sir,' she was driving me up a wall.

It was all in the way her plump lips would enunciate each letter...a caress almost.

It felt reverent...sensual.

I wouldn't mind becoming her Master... not one bit. I may not be a trained dominant, but there were plenty of ways to satisfy one's kinkier side.

Leather, cuffs and ropes...fuck!

If what the little darling wanted was for me to become her Master, I would gladly take on the role.

I could see it...almost taste her on my tongue now.

My hands tying her to my bed and teasing her for hours...denying her of her natural instincts and bodies responses... what she wants the most until I was ready to be generous, letting her come on my tongue and my tongue alone.

Her tanned flesh on display for my perusal.

Her moist folds dripping onto my sheets and becoming my new favorite scent. Who the fuck needs Febreeze when you could have eau de Leah to smell everyday.

"Are you okay Sir? You seemed flustered...hot," was she fucking with me...didn't she realize how close I was to devouring...taking her for my own?

Step away little girl, step away for your own safety.

"I'm fine," I snapped and her smile immediately fell, "lets get you what you need and begin...this is going to be a long morning and the rest of the crew will be here in four hours," she nodded with a glum expression on her sweet face and proceeded to walk in front of me.

Her ass jiggling with each step she took...my hand reached forward.

Fingers stretching...almost sweeping across her enticing rear.

So fucking close.

Instead my hand landed on the small of her back and began to lead her towards the back...away from the cameras...from everything that could jeopardize my job.

She instinctually leaned towards my hand and refused to walk any faster than one measly step away from me. If I would have sped up just a bit, my cock would have grazed her ass.

Her back to my front would have been my downfall and by the small smirk she currently wore, I think she knew.

"Do you want the regular blend we carry in the lounge or the special Kona blend I keep in my office," I whispered in her ear.

"I just want you...oh fuck, I mean the Kona sounds amazing." Dirty little cashier.

"Sound like you want more than what I have in my office, Leah," a shiver made its way down her spine and her name left my lips, "Surely you know I could give you anything you want...anything," she was now panting and pushing her body closer to my own.

Come to me pet.

"Whatever you'll have is fine, sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she squeaked as I bit her lobe.

"What if what I desire is out of my reach," my cock now rubbing against her fleshy rear, "What I want is moist, pink and oh so fucking sweet...would be the best breakfast ever."

"Oh God...please," fuck, who knew she would sound so sweet begging?

"Be a good girl for me and maybe I'll give you, what we both want need."

"Yes," my fingers held her hips still as she tried to now gyrate and find any relief to her mounting desire.

I was going to have so much fun this morning.

Gently I pushed her forward...removing that luscious ass from within dangerous territory and putting space between us to calm down.

She was breathing so harshly and mildly shaking, but she wouldn't turn my way. A blush over overtook her cheeks and I almost pulled her back, the color so lovely against her sun kissed skin. I needed to see more.

"Turn around," I commanded yet she stood completely still...only shaking her head from side to side.

Was she honestly thinking I would take no for an answer?

"Turn around Leah," she jumped from the force of my tone, but diligently complied… good girl.

"I'm sorry sir," she stuttered and bloomed even more under my unwavering stare, "I don't know what came over me. Please...please don't fire me."

"Oh sweet pet, I'm not going to fire you...we both reacted and should put it behind us," at this she looked disappointed...perfect.

"Sure...sure sir, if that's what you wish."

"For now," her eyes snapped up and searched mine, "It is."

The following thirty minutes were spent participating in the dirtiest foreplay session, ever conducted.

The moment the smell of the specialty blend coffee saturated the space she moaned a, 'fuck that's the good shit,' in the most sinful tone I ever heard come out of those lips.

I growled at her, but that only enticed her further and the little cashier/minx let her eyes roll to the back of her head and arched her back...breasts pushed up against her red polo and nipples visible through what looked to be a flimsy lace bra.

My feet began to carry me over to her, holding in my hand a tray of guava and cheese filled pastries. I wanted to watch her lick the sweet concoction from her fingers, lips...my cock.

"Leah," I whispered and she trembled...my face showing her just how sinister I could truly be...how nasty. "Care for a pastry...or something else to entice those soft lips?"

"Jesus...please...yes," she mewled.

Placing the tray beside her on the small couch, I crouched down to her level. My fingers reaching out to place a stray piece of hair behind her head...my eyes devouring the lust and want hers were throwing back at me.

Perfection.

"Pet, tell me...tell me what do you want?"

Nothing...not a sound.

"Answer me sweet heart or this ends now."

Still...silence.

"Now," I yelled and her pouty lips crashed to mine. Sweet, succulent, and soft is what they were...giving me exactly what I needed by yielding to mine.

My tongue dominated hers, sucking on it gently before tasting every square inch of her mouth.

Our teeth clashed, our lips bruising the others. Breathing was almost impossible and my chest was starting to ache, but I couldn't stop.

She was my ambrosia.

My lips left her momentarily before traveling down her neck and latching on below her ear, "Oh fuck me," she moaned...I was already planning on it sweet pet.

"In due time," I mumbled against her throat...wanting to leave the darkest bruise I could.

Leaving no doubt in anyone's mind, that she was spoken for and being fucked properly.

When I was satisfied and she was barely able to hold her sitting position, as her body was betraying her and demanding we lay and continue...furthering our play, I let go, stood back, and admired my work.

Huge and purple...beautiful.

"Beautiful," I whispered and her eyes met mine.

Picking up the tray of pastries of the floor I began to feed her. Small pieces, which I would hold on to, enjoying the feel of her warm, wet tongue caressing and fighting with my fingers to let go.

"Yum," she moaned...eyes locked on mine as she now fed me a piece of the flaky pastry, the sweet taste of her flesh and the guava mixture together making me harder than steel. I found myself wanting to spread the filling along her throat and down to her breasts.

Dusty pink nipples with the sweet topping making my control waiver.

"What's going through that dirty mind of yours, Sir?"

There's that word again.

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"Spreading the paste along your throat, collarbones, breasts...your fucking nipples and devouring every inch covered…my tongue lavishing and worshipping. In three words, eating you whole."

"Please," she begged and I leaked profusely.

"You want that pet? My tongue flicking and teasing your nipples, making you wanton with desire, need?"

"Yes...oh God, yes!"

"Take off the shirt. Fuck that, lose it all. I don't want anything in my way."

Slowly she began to strip for me, clothing falling to the floor and finally letting me see this goddess in her true form.

The only thing left on her small frame was the flimsy set of black lace undergarments she wore. Lace, fucking_ lace,_ leaving nothing to the imagination and rendering me completely mute.

"You like," she giggled causing the spell to break momentarily with that glorious sound.

"I fucking love," I muttered barely loud enough for her to hear, before pulling her into my larger frame. "It's a beautiful set sweet heart and any other day I would love nothing more than to admire, but today...today I want it gone. Let me see you beautiful."

She blushed but immediately complied.

Fucking perfection in human form.

Glorious mounds a bit larger than what would fit my hands sat high on her chest. No tanning lines visible, which led me to believe she sun bathed topless...I shivered. A tight and toned midsection with a small jeweled belly ring sat in the center for decoration. So sexy.

My eyes travelled lower, and I almost passed out.

She was completely bare.

Two full lower lips, which looked to be drowning in her moisture, her pretty little pink clit sticking out and trembling with need.

Fuck.

I wanted her in the most primal of ways. I was moments away from making this happen, but first I had to make sure.

She might be standing before me in all her naked glory and looking for all intents purposes as a lioness about to pounce, but I needed to her to know what will happen the moment my hands are on her.

"Leah, baby, are you sure this is what you want...once we walk back out and onto the floor I will not stop. I am going to eat you...fuck you with my tongue, fingers...cock. Not one piece of you will be left untouched. Tell me now this isn't what you want and we stop, but stay quiet and you're signing yourself over to me."

Silence...silence and a smile.

Amazing.

Taking her hand after laying a gentle kiss upon her lips, I dragged her out of my office and towards the very front of the store.

"Ready baby? Ready to give me what belongs to me…what has always been mine."

"Yes," she whispered almost to low for me to hear.

"I can't hear you Leah…speak up and tell me what I need to hear or we stop."

"No!" she screamed and threw herself at me. "Please don't pull away. I need you, want you and I_ have_ been _yours_ since that very first day I met you. The day you interviewed me changed my life. I saw you and just knew deep inside…"

"Knew what Leah? What did you know?"

Her big hazel eyes staring back at me with so much affection that I momentarily stumbled back.

"I knew that you would be so easy to fa…"

"Stop."

Eyes now looking away…_don't hide from me beautiful_.

"I am asking you to stop not because I don't want to hear, but because this conversation needs to be held where we could take our time. Where no one will interrupt and where, if I wish to jump you before, during, and after…there will be no rush."

"Really…you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I mean it and just incase you're wondering…I fell for you too."

Finally, a happy smile stretching across those plump lips.

"Come on pet…lets go have some fun."

Silently she followed me towards the front of the store, where we would begin our intensive store walk, and start the collection of data I needed to hand into the corporate visitors that were due to grace me with their presence this afternoon.

We would begin today at the cash registers, checking for cleanliness and durability of the conveyer belts. Because of the fact we sell in bulk and have so many items that are heavy in weight and may leak…I need to see for myself, up close and personal, how well our equipment can withhold to the weight, stress and wetness.

"Hop on up baby."

"What?"

"Hop up. Lay back and spread those legs, place your feet flat on the edge and enjoy."

She became flustered and began to tremble before me. Whether it was from anticipation or being scared, I didn't know, but what I did know was that she was taking entirely too much time to do as I had asked.

"Now, pet! Hop the fuck up here and spread those thighs. I want to see that pretty pink pussy all wet and drooling on this conveyer belt for me."

"Oh God," she mewled but remained entirely still…she resembled a statue. Having had enough and finding myself with no further patience with her lack of response, I deposited her on the conveyer belt myself. Laying her back with arms stretched high above her head, making sure to have those tempting breast up high and nipples at my disposal.

Those pretty pink buds standing erect…looking for all intents and purpose as if they could cut glass, yet at the same time melt like butter the moment my tongue would swipe along their pebbled texture.

"Look at you baby, fuck! So damn tempting…making me lose my goddamn mind. I want to devour every fucking inch of your skin. Will you let me?"

"Please."

"Don't move a fucking inch…I'm not playing pet…I'm going to finally enjoy you the way I've always dreamt of." My order was met with a groan of approval.

My mouth descended upon her voluptuous breast and began to lavish the area around her nipples with a series of nips and bites that left my girl squeezing her thighs together and begging for mercy. I loved this newly acquired power.

"Stop that," I demanded against the swell of her breast.

I refuse to move from my position…finally having her at my disposal and having the taste of her naked flesh on my tongue.

She deliberately ignored my request and began to remove her hands from the previous position in which I had left them. I growled at her and snapped my teeth around her pebbled nub…she screamed.

This only inflamed me further and made my cock leak down my balls.

Bad girl.

"What did I say to you?" My teeth softly plucking and torturing while my tongue loved the rigid flesh, "Answer me!"

"Oh God…oh fuck…bite harder sir," she answered and my hand landed harshly on her thigh.

That fucking word again.

I delivered three quick yet harsh swats over her inner thighs and on the apex of her sex…I was afraid after, that I had taken it too far as she gasped and seemed to be holding her breath in.

"Breathe baby…fucking breathe!"

"Oh my fucking God…shit…oh God," she repeated once she got a lungful of air in…my naughty cashier liked it rough.

The conveyer belt was completely saturated in her essence and I had yet to touch her where we both wanted the most.

"Like that do you…naughty pet." Never giving her a chance to answer I grabbed both hands of hers in one of mine and began to attack her buds with renewed vigor…

Biting.

Plucking.

Sucking.

She was losing her fucking mind…thrashing and moaning out curses and praises as I tortured her breast. I wanted to have her gush with just the work of my tongue over her breasts and I succeeded.

Just when I knew she couldn't take anymore, I released her hands…attached my lips to that sensitive spot behind her ear and pinched both nipples...

She came hard.

Saturated and completely lost to the feelings taking over her very presence, my girl lost her composure and attacked me with so much vigor. We stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, me on my back and Leah straddling my chest.

She looked possessed.

"Oh God, oh God…fuck Carlisle," she screamed as the tremors continued to rock her pussy…didn't help that my hands were gripping her hips and rubbing her pussy lips and nub against the button of my shirt.

"Too much…please," her begging incensing me to the point of no return and before she could protest, I had her over my mouth…legs on either side of my face and her pussy riding my tongue.

Sweet motherfucking ambrosia exploded on my taste buds.

The texture of silk and the immense amount of cream which she expelled becoming my most coveted of meals. I couldn't go a day without her this way again.

I could die a happy man with her as my only sustenance, "So good…fuck you taste sweet baby girl…mine…my fucking pussy baby," I groaned against her clit….the vibration of my lips and tongue making her come instantly, almost violently.

Her hips rising up and off, wanting me to stop.

Not going to fucking happen.

"Don't fucking move," I growled into her thigh before sinking my teeth into her flesh. Two of my fingers seeking her entrance and fucking her with vigor…I wanted her nectar on my tongue once more,

"Please…please, please," she groaned but stayed put…she was learning fast to control herself and follow my instructions. Honestly I never knew that dominating someone like this could be so enticing…fuck that, its dominating her and her submitting to me that is making this the most intense experience of my life.

"Good girl," I cooed and asked her for one more.

My fingers began to curl looking for that special little tissue that would cause her to flood my mouth and I found it. Slowly I began to massage the tissue…giving her enough to tense and lose control, but not come yet.

"What is that...Sir…what is happening to me," her screams becoming gibberish the moment my tongue flicked her protruding nub.

One more swipe and she would…

"FUCK!"

Gush.

Trembling…thigh muscles spasming and body swaying, she looked ready to crash.

"Relax baby...take a moment to breathe and relax, that was intense for the both of us," she nodded against my crotch and nuzzled my girth. I groaned and pushed my hips up towards her face…the little minx only waved two fingers at me asking for a breather and went back to breathing and blowing hot air over my cock's head.

I couldn't really recall how long we laid there in that uncomfortable sixty-nine…could have been hours…could have been minutes. Not that it mattered as my girl obviously needed the break, but I was ready for my turn.

My cock couldn't take the feel of her lips close and not engulfing it down her throat.

I wanted to see her wrapped around me…needed it.

Patiently I waited for my cue and planned in my head all the ways I could take her. She lifted her head after my fantasy of all the ways I could penetrate her pussy and all the produce I would use, she looked back into my eyes all the while running a single finger over the wet patch of pre cum on my pants, I had enough.

The zucchinis and yellow squash would have to wait…it was time for me to introduce this little girl to the glorious world of sucking my cock.

None to gently I tapped her on her ass twice and asked her to get up. She arose slowly, rubbing her body and pussy on me before standing up.

I was shocked and oh so pleased by Leah's desire to mark me with her scent.

"So my naughty cashier, are you ready for more? Are you ready to please me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Fuck me…she doesn't realize what she does to me with that single word.

Carelessly I tossed her over my shoulder and dragged her towards the back of the store…our next stop was at the bakery to be precise.

So much that could be done with all the delicious concoctions that resided in that area of my store. Chocolate, fruit fillings…confectionary sugars and icing of all types…the possibilities were endless.

"Put me down you goof," she giggled before letting out a deep seeded moan as my palm connected with her rear. I began to tease the slightly warming skin with the pads of my fingers…tracing her crack and the area where her thigh and ass meet.

She felt divine under my control.

Reaching the back and with a firm grip on her hips, I slowly bring her back down to the ground, letting her slither down my front and purposely rub against the hardness of my cock.

I hissed as the tip of me hit her warmth…she was still so wet, her nectar was now mixed with mine and the heady scent was driving me to the brink of insanity…I needed to have her now.

"Leah I want you on your knees. Don't move a fucking muscle until I return. Are we clear?"

I did a mental inventory count in my head of what I knew we had in the giant freezer as I walked away; knowing exactly what I was after, but the possibilities of adding a little extra seemed fun.

My legs carried me straight to the back freezer and to the hidden jackpot that old Miss Swan left hidden there every night for the following day.

Today she had left a little extra in a small container…she was aware that I needed it for some personal reasons.

"_Should I even ask," she laughed while smacking my arm. The woman was like a mother to me and always willing to help me out._

"_No, you shouldn't old woman, but I will say that every drop of this orgasmic concoction will be put to good use," she cracked up and smacked me once more before walking away._

Thank you, you old bat…

The Bavarian crème was chilled and would probably melt as soon as contact was made with my throbbing member…my plan was to drench my cock. The mess will probably be insane, but I knew my girl wouldn't mind licking it off any inch of me that became covered.

Walking back to where I knew I left her behind, I was happy to see she was still in place as I had left her.

On her knees and waiting for me.

I could get used to that.

"My sweet innocent pet, for today I've decided that we are going to play a game. I've always wondered how many licks from that sweet tongue of yours it would take for me to erupt, and today we find out."

Her eyes dilated and became almost black.

Tongue sneaking out and enticing me as she licked her lips slowly. I wanted to paint them with my cum.

Her own special kind of lip gloss.

"Are we ready Leah? Ready to worship my cock?" she mewled out some type of gibberish as I began to take off my shirt. Her thighs had the evidence of the effect I had on her. I could see that desire burning deep, could see her impatience to get me near. I loved every fucking minute of it.

"Can I finish undressing you, Sir?"

Oh baby you never have to ask.

"Never ask me that question again, Leah," she looked up at me curiously...so many emotions and questions passing through her face, "I meant it when I said I was falling...I care about you...us. This isn't a one time deal for me."

"Thank you," she whispered...lip trembling.

"Okay, enough! We'll talk about this later, over dinner, for now though...we play."

Her warm hands began to undo my belt, pulling it through the hoops and flinging it off to the side. The clank of the buckle hitting the floor making us both jump, and for a minute laugh with excitement.

Nimble fingers undid the button to my slacks, but it was her teeth and tongue kissing my hips and V before pulling the zipper down that made me groan.

She bit, licked, and sucked on every inch of pale skin she could find.

I was truly at her mercy now.

"You taste so fucking good...addictive," she murmured as the head of my cock swiped my pre cum on her lips. Mercifully she took me in. At first just the head, swirling her tongue on the slit at the very top and nibbling on the tip.

If I died at this very moment I would die a very happy man.

"I want you in my mouth, Sir...can I please begin to lick you?" Was I supposed to say no?

"Fuck yes baby...take me in your mouth," I growled before she engulfed me between those sweet lips of hers. Sweet motherfucking bliss is what I felt as she hollowed those cheeks...adding pressure to her suck as she pulled up and off.

"Are we going to play with what's in that container or am I to play find the cream on my own without instructions?" Saucy little vixen.

"Open the container Leah," she did and her smile turned into a full blown smirk...she knew where this was going. "I'm giving you free liberty Leah...this time," her eyes shone bright, a devious look taking over. "Take advantage baby, I'm not one to give over control easily."

"Yes sir." I snapped with that one word.

Grabbing her hair in my fist, I wrapped it around my hand and pulled back...hard.

She hissed in pain yet the devilish smile never retreating from her face.

"Are you doing that shit on purpose...to fuck with me?" My voice coming out as a growl of anger, "This is not a fucking game Leah."

"I'm not playing any games," she pled.

"Then why the fuck, do you keep calling me Sir?" I yelled exasperated.

"Because I respect you and see you as an authoritative figure...I meant no disrespect," her eyes misted over and I felt like an ass.

"Sorry baby...I wasn't trying to make you upset...it's just that's when you call me Sir, the animal in me wants to break free and dominate you...control you. Please don't be upset sweet girl...lets put this behind us...for now," with a head nod and a gentle kiss to my hand after I let go of her hair, we continued.

"Before we continue, I have a question," I nodded and asked her to continue, "I can do anything I'd like to you?"

"Yes."

"With the cream?" Again I nodded.

"With my tongue?" She asked, her point punctuated with her licking the drop of pre-cum I had collected on the head of my dick.

I hissed.

"With my fingers?" She questioned, pumping me slowly with one hand while the others ran down to her pussy and began to play with her own moisture...I groaned.

"Fuck yes baby...anything and everything."

"Just making sure," she giggled.

Naughty, _naughty_ little cashier.

Placing her wet fingers, the same wet fingers that had been inside her pussy, in my mouth, she began to stand. Her flavors so pungent and sweet...like melted dark chocolate on my tongue.

She took in my nakedness with a predatory gleam, circling me, and making me tremble as her hands skimmed over every inch of me.

"I've wanted you like this for so long," she whispered in my ear, "naked, wanting, and ready for me to worship."

"Fuck Leah please don't make me wait any longer," I was begging for her...needing to have my release as the pressure on my cock increased with every innocent yet naughty touch.

Scooping some of the sweet mixture in her hands she began to paint me.

Swirls of the sweet concoction were painted over my torso, my back...my ass, and most importantly my cock.

I became her own juicy pastry.

She stood back to appreciate her handy work, smiling and biting her lips as my cock jumped in a 'hello come get me' sort of greeting.

"What are you waiting for," I taunted...the smile dropped from her face and what now stared back at me was a hungry she-wolf.

Ready to pounce and destroy...fuck me.

Leah took two steps closer to me and with one finger traced over my cock...from base to tip and back up again. My eyes rolled back and my knees became weak.

She is going to be the death of me.

"Patience Sir," she crooned and before I could react she had one of my nipples in her mouth and biting down harshly.

"Fuck," I yelled into the empty store.

Her tongue was incredibly soft yet unyielding in her quest to devour me whole.

Leah made sure to spend extra time licking my abs...each indentation worshiped and kissed. She traversed me from one side to the other, never stopping, but sometimes deviating from her path to kiss me languidly, slowly and with so much feeling.

My back seemed to have been her favorite as it held a few of my weakest spots.

Behind my neck, she sucked with vigor.

Across my spine I shivered.

Along the crack of my ass, I groaned and nearly loss my balance.

Her tiny yet firm hands never stopped caressing, every now and then stroking my already engorged and ready to burst cock.

Each stroke feeling like lighting had struck me and settled its energy within my balls.

Sweetest fucking torture.

"My God Carlisle...you're fucking leaking down to your balls...fuck baby I'm going to enjoy tasting your nectar...fuck I can't wait anymore," she growled and abruptly turned me around to face her.

No sooner had I been turned around that she reached out with her tongue and cleaned up my balls from the mess she had caused.

"Oh fuck. Please...for fuck sake quit teasing," I wanted to yank her by her hair and force myself on her mouth…pressing forward with so much force that she would choke on my length.

"Patience," she chastised, but it was too late...I was a goner and the look in my eyes told her as much. With fingers covered in the now room temperature cream she smeared it all along my shaft.

I quirked a brow...she giggled.

"I'm a bit hungry and don't want the cream to go to waste," she shrugged, eyes sparkling...so cute.

"Open up baby, it's time for you to worship my cock. I'll try to be gentle baby but I won't promise a thing. The thought of me fucking your mouth...making you choke is too prevalent on my mind."

"Oh God...please Carlisle...fuck my mouth baby...claim my tongue as your worshiping throne."

That was it.

The last straw.

My cock thrust forward impaling through her lips, barely giving her a chance to open and prepare.

This was raw...primal.

"Fuck baby, take it...take it all" I grunted with each thrust down her throat.

She choked and her eyes watered...my size being more than she could handle, but all the same she only pulled me forward.

Her tiny hands were caressing anything they could reach...my balls were tugged and my ass squeezed and tempted as she swiped her finger around the rim of my puckered hole.

It felt magnificent, everything with her felt that way.

"Baby I'm so close...oh fuck yeah, so close," my hips now holding themselves in place, enjoying the tight squeeze her throat would give every time she tried to swallow.

Pulling out I let the string of pre-cum pouring out smear her lips...bending forward I kissed her, tasting myself on her lips. I never thought I would feel comfortable with that, but the taste of our flavors combined was indescribable.

My hand began to grip my length and stroke up and down...she watched transfixed as my thumb would occasionally swipe the tip to gather more moisture.

"Lick my balls baby, roll them around that hot little mouth of yours," I commanded. She followed perfectly.

Sucking them into her mouth, rolling and sometimes tugging the skin with her teeth. Each nip or lick driving me to the point of no return and as I felt my balls grow heavy and my cock swell, I pulled her off.

With her hair still in my fist, I yanked her head back and demanded she open those sweet lips.

No sooner had she opened, big large eyes trained on me with love and lust swirling around her orbs, I came.

Spurt after spurt landing on her tongue, lips...chin.

My essence painting her and marking her as mine.

I had proverbially given her a cum bath, and as she licked her lips and wiped her chin, I could tell she enjoyed every minute of it.

"God baby...you are fucking amazing," I sort of wheezed as the intensity of it all left me breathless.

"And you taste divine, Sir." My eyes narrowed, she giggled...my cock twitched.

After a minute of taking in deep breaths and her laughter at my expense, we stood up from the floor and began to actually walk the store.

Aisle after aisle of playing, teasing...tasting.

Her favorite was the candy and sweets aisle where I proceeded to stuff her intoxicating pussy with Hershey Kisses, then proceeded to suck them out after admiring my work.

The taste of dark chocolate mixed in with her natural sweetness driving me to an almost zombie like state. Her pussy was all I could see or want at this point.

My favorite was the aisle with exercise equipment.

I had her over me in a sixty-nine position on a bench press table. Her mouth on my cock...hungry and feral to get more of my special crème, and me with a dry throat… satiating my thirst with her juices.

We came multiple times.

But when we reached the furniture department and found a California king bed with a metal and wood framed headboard, we both groaned.

It was the perfect place to finish off our play and comfortable enough that I could fuck my girl as I pleased.

Tossing her up on the bed and watching her bounce brought out a new kink in me...I wanted her tied and at my mercy.

Leaving her dazed after taking possession of her lips, I walked away in search of what I would need. Reaching the clothing section of the store was a breeze...finding something sturdy to tie her up with...not so much?

Nylon stockings weren't strong enough to hold my minx and belts would hurt her precious skin.

I was at a loss until I saw the small rack of ties off to the side by the men's dress shirts.

Perfect.

Grabbing two red ones, I rushed back to my girl and what I found rattled my cage.

Her fingers were furiously pumping in and out of her pussy...bringing her to the brink and almost over the edge.

_Oh fuck no_, the beast inside screamed in my head_...that's our fucking pussy...only we make it cum!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Leah," she screamed, not noticing I had returned to her.

"Again," my voice sounding different even to my own ears, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I…I," she began but I didn't want to hear it.

I pounced on her and took hold of her hand that was still drawing tight little circles against her clit.

My mouth licked and sucked her fingers clean...juices coating my tongue and my beast roared.

I needed to teach her a lesson and quick.

Once her freshly coated fingers were cleaned I leaned into her, my weight pressing her down further into the mattress and lowering her guard.

I tied the one hand to the metal slit in the headboard before she could protest or notice. My tongue was forceful against hers. She liked my domination and never questioned what I was doing to her.

It wasn't until her second hand was tied that she froze and asked, 'what I was doing?'

"Tying you up sweet heart," I simply answered and returned to kissing her delicious neck, her collarbones and lower.

"W-what?" She moaned loudly as I bit into her flesh and began to suck, "Why...oh fuck me...why are you tying me up?"

"Because I can," I growled against her pebbled nipple, my mouth never stopping its southern descent, "Seems to me you forgot who this..." my hand smacking her legs apart and cupping her core, "Belongs to."

"Jesus," her back was arching...pushing her pussy up and grounding it into my hand.

"He's not here...neither is God or any other holy being."

"Carlisle please," she begged or plead...both sounded like a good description of the way she asked for more...more of my touch...love...my control of her body.

"What do you want," I teased, mouth still attached to her nipple...hand cupping and lightly massaging her core.

"You," she mewled.

"You have me."

"You to fuck me...own me."

"I already do," and as the 'do' left my lips I inserted two fingers into her tight little hole. She was wet...dripping her juices to the crack of her ass and the sheets below.

Fuck!

"But before I give you what you want I'm going to teach you something baby...a lesson if you will."

"W-what?"

"You see I don't appreciate others playing with what's mine and that's what you did. This," I smacked the area above her mound sharply, "Is mine...I play, touch and only I can bring it pleasure.

With every word I said, a series of smacks were delivered on her clit, lips and thighs...her lips and clit trembling with anticipation for the next.

Pink and swollen is how her lips looked and I knew for a fact that if I gave the special little nub one good tug she would explode.

"Fuck...please…oh my fucking God," she yelled over and over as I had her there...on that proverbial edge before delirium.

I needed to get into her now.

She was without a doubt ready to receive me...her juices splattering and coating my cock when I alternated between my hand and shaft to relay my punishment.

Swollen...swollen is how my head was and I knew this wouldn't be sweet or gentle. Probably would be over before either of us knew, but with the whole morning being nothing but a giant foreplay session, I could say we didn't care.

"Ready for my cock now sweetheart? Ready to cream all over me before I splash your walls with mine?"

"Oh God," I rammed in and held her hips still, "YES!" She screamed.

My hips held a brutal rhythm against her sensitive and oh so responsive pussy.

It took a total of four pumps...one swivel of my hips and a rub of my pelvic bone against her clit for her to explode.

She sobbed.

She screamed.

She begged for me to stop.

I didn't.

Instead I rode her harder...granting myself the relief I needed by drilling my cock into her soaked core.

In and out.

In and out…rotate.

That was the rhythm I chose...keeping her legs over my arms, opening her up and angling myself to go in deeper.

It was never enough.

"Please...please, I can't," she sobbed in both pleasure and pain...what a beautiful thing to watch.

"Yes...you fucking can," I sped up now...feeling the rush of heat embed itself into my feet. The heaviness of my sack letting me know I was almost fucking there, but I needed something more.

Quickly I flipped her around, pulled her onto all fours and ploughed right back in.

She was tighter this way.

"Oh my..." the scream caught in her throat as my hands now held onto the head board above her wrist.

"Fuck yeah baby...oh shit... never want to leave," I moaned against her neck. My lips leaving tender kisses there in complete contradiction to what my cock was doing to her pussy.

"Harder...fuck Carlisle I'm almost there," your wish is my command.

With both hands hanging on I began to ride her hard...each thrust almost lifting her off of her knees and head first into the wooden structure.

I had never been able to let go with anyone else before.

"Yes, yes… yes!"

The wood creaked.

"So fucking good...like a vice against my cock."

The entire frame shook.

"Oh baby."

"More."

Something gave way underneath my hands, but I didn't care.

"Oh, oh, ohhh," that was either her or me...fuck if I know.

My hands now both on her slim waist, pulling her against my chest.

Fingers joined and pinching her clit.

Screams invaded the entire store.

I could feel her spasm around me...fluids running down us both and soaking us in our feverish activities.

"Fuck!" Pretty sure that was me...my balls burning and my cock swelling inside her tight walls. Each set of flutters caressing and strangling at the same time.

I don't remember exploding, but I do remember the feeling of being completely tied to her. We were one for a minute and it was the most intense feeling of my life.

We were so out of breath...body consumed with fatigue, all we could do was lay there.

"Wow," my girl hoarsely whispered against my chest. Our lungs still contracting harshly as we tried to get in as much air as possible.

"Are you all right...your wrists? Are they okay?"

"A bit sore, but I'm not hurt. I will say that watching you destroy the headboard, snatching the ties off my wrists and pulling me to you was orgasmic."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Orgasmic huh? Well when you have a beauty like you contracting and swallowing your...hold up...we broke the head board?" She nodded and smiled a big toothy and cheesy grin, "Oh shit!"

"I know."

"How do we explain this?"

"Beats me Sir."

"Leah," I whined as my cock twitched against her hip.

"I know, I know...sorry."

"But seriously...we broke the headboard,"

"Seems that way to me. To be honest I'm kind of disappointed in the quality and workmanship of this piece. It was groaning in abuse the second you filled me with your thick, long, hard..."

My finger covered her lips, "I get it my naughty little cashier."

"Hmm, I like bring yours... just as you are mine."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

It took us another ten minutes before we were able to rise from the destruction we had created. Another fifteen to compose ourselves and look semi decent and just in time too as the morning crew began to arrive.

"Morning boss," Aro, Kate and old Mr. Masen said before heading of to their respective places.

Edward only smirked...face full of wrinkles and knowledge at what had occurred, seeing as he gave me the idea claiming to have done the same when he claimed his wife...my old bat Miss Swan.

Wonder why she never took his name?

As the morning went on Leah, Kate and Esme took over the registers and kept the flow of traffic at each check out stand running smoothly.

Of course I had my girl work at the same check out where I first ate her pussy. She has been blushing ever since I sent her there and hasn't stopped since.

My visitors from corporate came and went with very satisfied smirks on their faces…the head board I broke was brought through the back by my floor crew and right in front of their smug grins.

Yeah, they knew what occurred.

I could tell by the looks on both Alice and Paul's face that they too had enjoyed the benefits of working for BJ's...on many occasions.

"Very detailed report Carlisle," Alice said with a giggle. Her partner barely containing his own mirth as we went over the entire walk.

"Seems your employee was very thorough in her hands on approach to this list."

"Very," I replied while trying to deflate the monster suddenly making a reappearance in my pants.

"The good ones always are," Paul added while pulling his own woman closer and kissing the back of her neck, " you run a good and tight ship here Carlisle...we like that...you'll get very high scores from us when we return to headquarters."

I thanked them both and offered the some freshly made éclairs to take home. Miss Swan insisting they try the Bavarian crème filling she used to fill them with.

My cheeks flushed thinking about my own experience with the heavenly concoction.

To bad Leah used our entire container...

After they left and I finally had a chance to breathe I headed towards the front and to where my girl stood. She was finishing up her last transaction of the day and I needed to remind her of our plans for the evening before she left.

Her cheeks flamed up as soon as we made eye contact.

Her breathing became labored.

My cock twitched and began to harden.

Jesus.

I was so close to her now...I could smell her delicate aroma, my mouth was salivating.

Lips opened to speak...to tell her I needed her again when Edward interrupted me.

"Hey boss," my glare was fierce, he chuckled, "the misses says that if you don't get someone back there to clean and I quote 'your cream' from her shop she's coming up here to kick your ass."

Leah turned purple.

Edward laughed before walking away.

I shrugged and grabbed the microphone next to her register.

"Clean up needed in the back by the bakery and aisle nine has a spill on the floor."

I could see Aro already heading towards the two sections to see what occurred.

"I thought Edward said the bakery?"

"Yeah, but I also know that we played a lot by the candies and the evidence of our tryst must be back there." I whispered into her ear, she shivered, "Fuck baby" I groaned, "I will admit that chocolate, your pussy, and my mouth have become my new favorite combo.

"Really? Because I'm all about the crème now…your crème Sir." Her scent hitting me again full force.

Was it truly wrong of me to want to kick everyone the fuck out so we could enjoy the BJ's experience again?

"So Carlisle, tell me, when's the next store walk due?"

Welcome to BJ's folks...


End file.
